


Intimacy

by lferion



Category: The Roads of Heaven - Melissa Scott
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Complicated Relationships, Double Drabble, Drabble, Intimacy, Introspection, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Denis well knows that sex and intimacy are not the same thing.
Relationships: Denis Balthasar/Julian Chase Mago/Silence Leigh
Collections: Drabbling in Media, fan_flashworks





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fan Flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2278302.html) for the prompt Performance Anxiety. 
> 
> Many thanks to Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity checking.

Denis enjoys sex. He’s skilled and observant and his body is easily — sometimes inconveniently easily — roused, and is not at all hard to please. (His mind, on the other hand, is not so easily engaged to distraction. Engaged to distract, now that's a different thing entirely.) Giving, receiving, bodies of many forms and expressions. It’s a tool, an exercise, occasionally an act or a weapon or a distraction, useful for a variety of ends. Silence and Julie do know that, they’ve talked about it, but he’s not sure they entirely understand. When he is with them, it’s not like that — there’s a whole other level of feeling, of connection, of importance (they are, have become, quite terrifyingly, desperately important, they matter to him, so much) between them. He's still not sure if he's entirely comfortable with so much vulnerability, but he's, they've, fought much too hard to keep their marriage and make it work to poke at it.

Sometimes though, what he really wants is intimacy, comfort, without the need for performance, without any agenda, even the happy intent of pleasing his partners: to be wrapped in Julie and Silence’s embrace, held close and safe and warm against the cold.


End file.
